fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha Akahada
Konoha Akoahada(木の葉赤肌 Konoha Aka Hada) Is the Guild Ace of Genosha's most powerful guild, Phantom Breaker, who's job is to protect it's citizens from the natural disasters of their home. Before joining, he was part of Genosha's Demotion's Group, a small band of mages chosen to head into the disaster zones in order to break down any still-standing buildings in the area. Due to the constant disasters that still occured, he and his sister Karei Akahada, were forced to find long paying jobs to keep moving from place to place. One day after finishing his work, he found that her sister had meet up with Daichi Majiden, the female guild master of Phatom Breaker who offered them both an invitation to join. Accepting it, the siblings moved in and became regular members of the guild, which led to the relationship of both his sister with Jayapura Marsh that eventually led to Konoha becoming an uncle to Taichi Marsh. However, when his sister died saving her son, he swore to make sure that her sacrifice would not make Tai hate himself for living. Appearance He is a tall red-skinned man with long white hair that he keeps combed back but also tied into a wild bushy ponytail. He has a somewhat sinister-looking appearance, such as fierce-looking eyes and sharp pointy teeth. His most notable trait is his very long nose, which he considers to be his most "handsome" feature. He also shows to have one-tooth tengu-geta. He also has a large mole or piercing embedded in his forehead. Before he joined Phantom Breaker, he often wore a muscle shirt for every demolition site with loose white pants that cut off at his ankles. After joining Phantom Breaker, he donned on a white jacket with the Phantom Breaker emblem on the back to let everyone know that he was not only the Guild Ace, but part of the best guild in all of Genosha. Personality Despite his demonic appearance and supposed irritating posture, Konoha is considered to be one of the friendliest people in Phantom Breaker, often helping out new recruits that join the guild, and even offering comfort to those that are forced to live in their guild. In his younger days, He was considered to be filled with anger at times whenever it came to having to do demolition, it constantly reminded him of how his mother and father who died saving him and his sister from their collapsing home when he was younger. He is often seen to be very proud of his appearance, even with his abnormal nose, calling it his trade-mark. After joining up with Phantom Breaker, Konoha's attitude still had some anger due to the reminder of his past, though thanks to his brother-in-law and the birth of his nephew, he learned to let go of the past and embrace the future he has. He is seen to be very protective of his guildmates, especially against people that enter the guild that he doesn't know. Synopsis History When he was a young boy, he and his sister Karei Akahada were orphaned at young ages when their parents sacrificed themselves to save them from their fallen home. After being put up, his sister began to devise a way to ensure that she would look after her little brother and make sure nothing bad happened to him. He was often made fun of because of his long nose, which often earned the people that made fun of him a punch in their own noses to make them big. Over the years, people didn't choose him to adpot, only his sister, but she often refused to go unless they went together, something that never happened. After waiting for so long, Karei grew sick of people not wanting to adopt them and with Konoha ran away to start living by themselves. By then, both of them had discovered that they had magic and each learned one from one of the instructor's that came to the orphanage. It was decided that Karei was old enough and strong enough to start taking missions to pay for their apartments, while Konoha would stay home and continue to practice and learn in order to make himself better. However, Konoha often spent the time doing small demolition work for a small group that payed him minimum wage. This continued on for some time, giving Konoha a paying job and more training to improve his magic. Around the age 22, Konoha had grown from that small little boy, into a tough and strong mage and demolition expert as he was now providing them with money as well as his sister. One day after returning from a hard day's work, Konoha met up with his sister, who told them about the opportunity to join a guild, and this time they even allowed him to join as well. After that moment, the two became mages for Phantom Breaker. As the years went by, Konoha became stronger and stronger, but also became more protective of his sister when she began dating a young Jayapura Marsh. Eventually he discovered that the two were really in love and accepted them, still swearing that should he hurt her in anyway, and he would have to deal with him. After another year passed, he was blessed with good fortune as he himself got married and found out that his sister was giving birth to a new baby after getting married. After his nephew, Taichi Marsh's birth, he decided to try and have a baby himself, however due to some issues after his daughter Tori Akahada was born, she filed for divorced him taking his daughter with her. However, instead of being down and depressed, Konoha decided if he couldn't be a good husband then he would be the best uncle around, though he tried hard to find his daughter, but with no luck. However, his heart would be taken to the near-limit of breaking when he saw his big sister die in protecting her son, which made him devestated. Instead of letting it get to him, he took it apon himself with his brother-in-law to make sure that Taichi would be raised with as much love as he could. Eventually as he got older, Konoha had nearly reached the pinacle of his strength, earning his spot as Guild Ace of Phantom Breaker. He even took on a student and taught him everything he could. After a few years passed, his daughter came to pay a visit to him, due to her mother dying from natural causes, and came to challenge him to fight. After a one sided battle, she broke down asking her father why she didn't come looking for her, which he responded by hugging her and saying that she was the most important thing in his life. She eventually forgave him and joined the guild under Konoha's guidance. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength - Being the Guild Ace of Phantom Breaker, Konoha has been known for his powerful strength in most situations, whether it would be rescuing people or fighting against other mages. In his younger days, Konoha was part of Genosha's Demolition Team, charged with the task of bringing down half-broken buildings that still stood after the disaster. He was seen to be able to pull them down to the ground with his bare hands, effectively destroying them without having to worry about using demolition charges. Enhanced Speed - In his regular form, Konoha has been shown to leap through city rooftops with ease due to his powerful legs and magic energy in his body. He can easily outrun even the most impressive athletes, especially when he wears his wooden shoes. When he is in battle with another mage, his lightning magic doubles his speed to near sound breaking limits, effectively making him the second faster member of Phantom Breaker, first being his brother-in-law, When he uses his Lightning Magic in his fights, he has the ability to transform himself into pure energy, allowing him to dodge multiple attacks with ease as he passes through every single one like a bolt of lightning. In most cases, he only often uses his incredible speed to help people in danger and often to search for other people in buildings that about to fall down, making sure every single life is found. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite not having much training when he was younger, Konoha was known for his street brawling, using anything and everything to his advantage. When he later joined the guild, The third realized that he needed discipline in order to make himself better, and asked Jayapura to take him under his wing and train him in different fighting styles. Despite his best attempt, Jayapura could not teach him much other than to fine tone his street brawl style, making him more able to counter each attack that his opponent might throw at him. When in use with Lightning Magic, he has been shown to have double his strength and increase the damage he can do, electrifying each punch and kick he throws. His known electrical output with each punch is about 100 to 100,000 volts of electricity, which often make people call him Spark Man. Immense Magic - Even though he discovered magic at a very young age, he wasn't able to control his magic very well due to the lack of training he found. Despite his sister's attempt to teach him control, since she had magic longer than he did, she decided the only way to truly control his magic was to learn it on his own through experience. After years of training, Konoha was able to control his energies perfectly, even going as far as producing it as if it was electricity surging through his entire body. When in full release, his appearance takes on a different form, the living embodiment of pure energy, giving him the appearance of a demon similarly to how Jayapura looks when he is angry. It is said that he is quite close to even reaching Jayapura's level magic, making him the next possible choice as the Guild Master of Phantom Breaker when Jayapura finally decides to retire. Magical Abilities Lightning Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to control and produce powerful currents of lighting that can deal powerful damage to an opponent. Konoha is said to be Phantom Breaker's own Laxus, though the difference in their energies are very well known. He is naturally able to transform his body into electricity and move around at high speeds with ease. He is able to generate high volts of energy to the point of frying anyone to a crisp when just one punch. Spells *'Static Link'( すたちく りんく Sutatiku Rinku) - By generating a positive wave of energy around his fist, Konoha is able to send out a powerful bolt of lightning to an opponent. If it connects, the attack then searches for another electrical energy field, commonly found in most living things, and link them together as the attack deals a powerful amount of damage. This is similar to Laxus's Organic Link Magic, except for Konoha, it doesn't require Lacirma's and it deals the same amount of damage as it did to the first person. *'Bolt Hummer'(ボルトハマー '' borutohama'')' - Focusing his energy through the air, the positive and negative energies clash together as they combine to create one powerful bolt of lightning that shoots down onto an opponent in a blink of an eye, and after they hit the electricity charges the enemy making them a living lightning rod. *'Surge Blitz'(大波電撃'' Oonami Dengek'') - Propelling himself into the sky, Konoha shoots out bolts of electricity, energizing the clouds surrounding him, and recycle the electricity as it amplifies with the clouds. Absorbing the energy around him, Konoha releases the energy sending down a barrage of lightning that can destroy a small island with ease, it is Konoha's most powerful spell. Drill 'n Rock - Is a powerful Caster Magic which allows its user to make selected parts of their body spin at high speeds, showing an appearance of a drill that can deal a powerful impact on an opponent. For Konoha's case, his drill-like attacks are able to mimic actual drills and dig right into the ground whenever he needs to do search and rescue's on multiple occasions. Lightning-Make - is a powerful Caster Magic and Molding Magic that uses Lightning in order to create different shapes and items with it. Konoha's most common shape he makes is a knife blade made from pure electricity as it can slash through anything it touches. Spells *'Lightning-Make: Knife Blade'( らいとにんぐうめいく ないふ ぶれいづ Raitoningu-meiku: Naifu Bureidu) - Focusing the postive and negative energy in the palm of his hands, Konoha is able to create a electric knife-like sword that can slice through almost everything. Nutrient Magic - Is a widely known Caster Magic in Genosha that allows mages to recover their strength much faster through eating any form of edible substance. In rare situations, some mages have even been known to be able to eat spells, absorbing the energy it has behind it. Trivia *The pic is based off of Tengu Buranchi from Toriko. *His skin tone is a unique genetic trait that he got from his grandfather, making him look different from his sister. Category:Mage Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Phantombeast Category:Guild Ace Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Genosha Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Males